Frozen Love
by silversparklemoonlight
Summary: Jessica was always alone, in the coldness; ever since her sister died. But what happens when Man in the Moon takes pity on this lost girl. What happens when Jessica turns into the spirit of Summer, and she meets all the Guardians, even Jack Frost. Hot and Cold. Jack and Adara (aka. Jessica) Complete opposites? But what's that saying? Opposites attract.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all fellow readers out there:) Well, I don't like typing much here so you can get right to the story but for now Enjoy my first chapter of Frozen Love:)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, and now I shall go cry in a corner. The characters so far, Jessica Summers and Sarah are mine though.  
Now on with the story:)**

-**Frozen Love**-

Coldness. Bittner Coldness. Coldness wrapped itself around it's victim causing her a never ending feeling of shivers. Coldness coursed through the girls veins freezing her blood within seconds. The wind even brought coldness to her as it whipped against her rosy cheeks changing her olive toned skin to deathly pale white colour. Coldness seemed to be suffocating her from the inside out. Coldness was consuming her body, draining her energy by the minute.

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. As time ticked by, vague clouds in the distance began approaching a specific town where a certain winter spirit was unknown of the horrific blizzard he was about to cause.  
It seemed to be a peaceful night, stars twinkling through the endless galaxy above, the moon lighting up miles and miles of the blackened area. It was the perfect night to end such a lovely day. It was a day for new beginnings, fresh starts, it was a day that brought hope throughout the world.  
Unfortunately, this magnificent spectacle above was slowly fading away as murky gray clouds crowded together above the town with it's occupants hurrying back to their homes.

It began as a flurry, snowflakes gliding through the air gently resting onto buildings, benches, lamp posts, and most of the flecks settling on the ground of both the village and the wooded area surrounding it. As hours passed by, it was assumed just to be a small flurry this night, and folks exited their homes once again roaming throughout the town while their children took advantage of having snow in the middle of spring. Snowball fights erupted from all directions, kids plopped into the snow creating snow angels, and some even began to create their unique snow men. Soon the predication of it being a small flurry was proven wrong as thousands, no maybe even millions of snow flakes burst from the bleak clouds above. It was a sudden surprise. Just a second ago it was a tranquil snowfall, now it was as if a white sheet was placed in the air preventing any one catch glimpse of what was only a few feet in front of them. All of a sudden the wind seemed to appear out of no where also. It wasn't one those gentle breezes that swirl around you, it was a harsh blast of air, so forceful that it was already knocking down trees. Luckily, no body was close enough to the timbers landing spot, but some young infants didn't know better and there parents stared wide eyed as they watched their precious child almost die before their eyes. Coldness was something that brought death and those children were about to experience how this brutal element could end their lives within a second if it wasn't for their protective fathers tugging them out of harms way. Everyone rushed back to their protective shelters, that brought comforting warmth instead of the hateful coldness. As the blizzard raged on, everybody was shielded in their fire lit homes, guarding them from freezing winds whirling outdoors. The families indoors seemed to be enjoying their time with their siblings. Some were playing old fashioned board games in the living room, or some playing electronic video games in front of the TV. Others either had their minds wandering in a different world as their eyes were scanning through an appealing story, or some having their eyes glued to the TV as the films plot line unraveled itself before it's audience.

Meanwhile, while children and adults enjoyed their time with their other family members, none where aware of the young teenage girl lost in the tangled maze of trees that surrounded their village.

In the abandoned woods small critters were scurrying their way back to their dwellings. Each had a thin layer of snow coating their backs causing them to camouflage with their surroundings. Snow kept on pouring from the snow clouds above; it seemed to be an endless snow storm. While creatures were tracking their way back, a teenage girl was desperately seeking a path back to her own home. She raced through the maze of crystalized trees, with some still perched straight up and others settled in the snowy ground beneath. She heeded no attention to her surroundings, even as loud cracks emitted from a distance away, signaling a tree just collapsed over. She was desperate, no more than desperate to find her way back to her village. She been stuck out here for how long? Probably hours. Hours of running, distressed she might not ever find a route of escape from this frozen maze. Why did this have to happen to her? Was it just revenge for what she done to her sister. No matter how much she hated this happening to her, she probably deserved it. After what happened a year ago, she deserved every painful event that was going to happen to her in the future. She would never forgive herself, and probably her family won't either. Forgiveness. Trust. Love. These were things she was never going to have in her life anymore. She still had comforting friends that support her through her dilemma's. But she saw how they separated from her after that horrific day. It seemed as if they were almost afraid of her. Either way, a year later she was use to being on her own. Alone in the world. No one to comfort her any longer. She was on her own. Even now, in this freezing weather, no one was coming for her, to help, no one probably even noticed she was gone yet. They probably wouldn't even notice if it's a year later and she never returned. She was truly alone.

The girls collapsed on her knees as tears streamed freely from her iris pupils, leaving moistened trails on her cheeks. She wrapped her arms tightly around trying to warm herself or maybe just trying comfort herself. Trying to convince herself she wasn't completely alone in this world. She clutched her eyes shut as fact overcame fiction, and she had to face that she was all alone. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself, and began to sob even more. Her mucky brown boots were the only thing keeping her body warm, well at least her feet. Her feet were her only limb that wasn't utterly freezing at the moment. Probably since, the rest of her clothing wasn't meant to be out in this weather. Her attire simply consisted of thin layered black leggings followed by a fashionable tan shirt, split in the middle revealing a midnight black tang top underneath. The loose top had intricate designs of flowers spread across it, with a light, laced sweater pulled over he shoulders. The coldness seemed to slither it's way through her attire and wrap around her frail frame, sending her into an endless oblivion of frigidness. The harsh winds didn't help at all, as they whipped against her cheeks feeling as if they were actual whips leaving behind unseen marks. The whirling vortex's of breezes blew her golden-blonde her behind her revealing the electric blue iris's once hidden beneath her side bang. They revealed how much sorrow was filled inside of her. Through her watery eyes they showed the amount of pain, sadness, and regret bubbling inside. She wanted it to all go away. She didn't want to feel this way. She just wanted to forget everything. Oh how desperately she wished she could forget the past year. But this was her curse, throughout the rest of her life to be haunted by her past misdoing.

The girl glanced through her watery eyes, finding the same display before her. There seemed to be no end, it was as if she has been running around in circles the whole time. The scenery before her greeted her with the same sheets of white snowflakes in front of her, with an endless sight of trees with snow cemented to the bark. She propped herself back onto her feet, and twirled around recognizing the same timbers surrounding her, the same frosted trees, shrubs, even rocks. No it's not possible she hasn't been running in circles the whole time. No, it's not possible. It can't be. The girl was sent back to reality, from her terrifying thoughts as she noticed something sparkle, brightly from underneath the snow. She made her way over to the source and bent down, sinking her hand into the freezing substance to gather the object hidden beneath. As she pulled her hand loose and unraveled her fingers, her eyes immediately widened as she saw a golden chained necklace with a red ruby hanging from the middle. She adored this necklace for so many reasons, if you held it up to your eyes the different shades of red seemed as if there was a fire fuming within it. She gasped as realization dawned on her, and immediately brought her other hand up to her resting spot of her own ruby necklace to find it was missing. She then knew it was her necklace, settled within her palm, she has been running around in circles this whole time, and this necklace has proven it. Who knows how many times she ran past this area not recognizing she's been here already. She then knew there was no escape from this. No escape from this wooded labyrinth. No escape from this frigid blizzard. But she couldn't give up. What was she without hope? Hope and joy was the only thing that kept her going. What was she without this, she would have already given up if she didn't believe there was no escape from here.  
The girl chained the necklace back around her neck and then stood back up to her feet and began to trudge through the forest, praying she would somehow find a way back to her home. She didn't know how much longer she could last out in this cold.

Through the past hour, she trudged her way through the frozen tundra, gaining no sight of any sort of light symbolizing a village close by. There was nothing. Not even a slither of light through the white haze. Now, when it was well past an hour she has been hiking through the meter length of snow, she began to slow down to a stop. She couldn't anymore. She tried. She held onto hope. But she now knew. There was no chance of escaping this forest, there was no hope in ending back home. And now she had finally accepted that. She has finally given up.

The girl took one final, deep breath and collapsed onto the snow- packed ground. Her arms were sprawled beside her, one holding what looked like to be a chain in one palm. The teenage girls eyes were only half way open, as she resisted to fall into unconsciousness. Her breaths became more shallow, and it was taking a lot more effort to breath.  
Breath in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Out. In and then out.  
It felt as if her lungs were constricted making her unable to breathe any longer. She began to hypervenalate as it felt as if her organs were shutting down. Her heart was racing a mile minute, and she was definite she could hear it beating. It was beating at least ten times a second. This wasn't good. She attempted to lift her self back up and continue her search but she collapsed back onto the ground. She was to weak. To weak to even lift her self of the ground. How useless she is right now.

_"Jessica. Jessica."_

Death was calling her name. Calling her to give up. To quit trying to live. To give up hope that someone is going to save her. Death was calling her to join it, where she belonged. This world had nothing left for her. She was a nobody. She had no friends, no family that weren't petrified to be around her. What was the point in living any longer? Maybe death was a better option than staying here.  
Jessica let her mind ravel through thoughts of what her outcome should be. Live or die? Which one was the better option?

Time ticked by as the hopeless girl laid in the blanket of snow. The storm raged on, and more than a billion of snowflakes were drifting down. The wind was flowing past trees, and the lone girl, heading no attention to dieing mortal, and moving it's way past her.  
Jessica felt coldness winning the eternal war in her body and she now accepted her fate. Maybe it was her destiny to die here. To die in this artic- freezing forest. Maybe it was time to join her sister.

Jessica peeled her eyes open one last time, to the final sight before her, before she would be swallowed into darkness. It was a magnificent spectacle before her. It was the ending of the deadly blizzard and it seemed like the forest was reborn. Everything was shimmering and sparkling. Different colored auras transcended from the glistening snow in all different areas. Animals were gingerly, retreating from their dwellings. Pure white furred rabbits (caused from snow), leaped their way through the snowy terrain, along with other creatures, ranging from owls soaring over head, to dear dashing their way past shrubs with newborns following behind their mothers.  
There was still a small flurry, as the aftermath from the horrific blizzard, but it is what topped this scene off, making it a restful, peaceful area for the girl's last moments.  
The somber clouds above, deserted this area, revealing the glimmering sky above. The star's light glistening, and the moon's shine trailing down to opening where Jessica laid taking in this harmonious sight.

A lone tear escaped from the corner of her electric blue eye, as her life began to escape her body. Slowly, coldness transcended throughout her brittle frame, beginning from her legs traveling up to her chest. She felt her body beginning to shut down. She felt her heart beginning to slow down.  
1 beat. Breathe. 2nd beat. Breathe.  
Her heart was now only able to function from the small amount of oxygen she could intake. Gradually, as the coldness now traveled past her stomach and moved onto to her chest, where her major organ rested preventing her from dieing just yet, she felt her heart struggling to keep beating. It was as if ice was freezing itself around her heart, preventing it from working any longer. As the ice thickened around her heart, Jessica felt it. Nothing but coldness. Bitter coldness. Nothing warmth related remained throughout her body anymore.

Jessica's eyelid began to flutter shut, and she didn't refuse any longer. She let unconsciousness overtake her mind. Slowly, black blurs spotted her vision, all crowding together, finally shrouding her sight in complete darkness. Her eyes were a barely a milli-meter open, but she allowed her self to take one final breathe.  
Intake.  
Then nothing. Jessica's whole body was frozen still. Her chest not rising and falling. Her eyelids not blinking back open, revealing those icy blue iris's beneath. No outtake.

30 seconds passed, no outtake of breathe.

Minute passed, body still frozen- solid, still.

Her chest wasn't moving, her blood wasn't flowing, her heart wasn't beating. Nothing was working. Jessica has accepted the coldness to defeat her. She accepted her fate. Jessica accepted death to overrule her.

In the chilled palm of the 17 year old girls hand, rested a locket. A simple golden locket. Through the crevice, inside, laid a picture. A picture a two young girls. One with brilliant golden hair pulled behind, who also had frosty blue eyes. She had her arm wrapped around another girl, who looked similar to her. Same hair, same age, same height. The only difference was her eyes. Instead of a ocean blue colour, they were a chocolaty brown. The two girls were smiling towards the camera hidden in this photo, each having joy, wonder, hope, bursting throughout their beings. They were still children, there innocence pure inside them. They were still sisters. They would always have been the best of sisters. If it wasn't for that treacherous day on December 21st, they would still be together. Except now they would be joined together once again. Jessica and Sarah could have never been separated from a long amount of time. And now a year later, was far to long, and destiny seemed to have brought them back together. They would always be sisters and best friends in life and death.

The still body that once belonged to Jessica Summers, laid motionless on the snow filled ground. Jessica was only 17. She was still known as a kid, legally, and she definitely still had the personality of child. She was fun loving girl, who would always bring joy and happiness where ever she would go. Jessica was a unique girl indeed. Everyone saw her innocence in her, but that all changed after December 21 of 67'. Jessica then changed. She didn't change for the better. Teenagers ignored her, to afraid to talk to her, and that numbed her heart. Somewhere inside, the old child- hearted girl was trapped inside and sadly, was never able to be released once again. Through, the past year Jessica blamed herself for what happened. She knew it was her fault. But one thing that she would always hate after that day; was the coldness. Coldness never brought joy and happiness. It only brought death, pain, and sadness. Coldness never brought joy, it only brought death and Jessica saw what this terrifying element could cause, first handed. She would always, throughout eternity, hate the coldness, and nothing would ever change her mind.

Today, in the beginning of spring, it was a special holiday that was suppose to bring hope. Today, was Easter Sunday. Today was suppose to be when flowers blossomed from the green meadows, when ice melted from the bark of trees, when the sun would seem brighter. Today was Easter Sunday of '68. Except, today didn't bring hope or happiness. It only brought, pain, death, sadness, regret, and most of all coldness. Today on Easter Sunday, Jessica was determined to begin with a fresh start, but instead today; Jessica Summers died. She died on Easter Sunday of '68. No. Jessica Summers died on the Blizzard of '68 that was on Easter Sunday.

**A/N**

**Well? How did you like it?:) Please tell me:) I'm not sure if it's that good actually. I'm not sure if I should keep writing it but if I get 5 reviews I'll make sure the next chaptie is up real soon:) So anyway, tell me if you get what happened so far. Cause if you're lost or anything PM and I'll explain what you need to know for now. **

**Okay, let me explain the characters I created so far:) Maybe this'll help if you're lost.**

**Jessica**

**-17 year old teenage girl**

**-blonde hair, blue eyes**

**-doesn't have friends, and mom and dad don't talk to her, it's like they separated away from her**

**-use to be a fun, caring girl, until her sisters mysterious death;) (explain that later) so now, she's a to herself type of girl, and feels like she's all alone in the world**

**Did I explain that character pretty good in this chapter?**

**Sarah**

**-sort of like Jessica's twin sister, except for her eyes, which are hazel brown**

**-died a year ago (Hmmm, wonder how;) )**

**So that's it for now:) Review:) PLEASE:) It's what'll keep me writing this story;)**

**Also before I go, I won't be able to update for a while, I'll probably update in less than a month though, but I'm going to be really busy. Have camping trip this week, then vacation to Florida, and still have to do honors H.W:P But when I get back from camping this week I'll have a couple days to write so maybe I will update:) But I don't know but I promise you'll have the next chapter soon:) Review, maybe it'll help me update quicker;)**

**-Silversparkle out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chappie:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, although I wish I did.**

* * *

Coldness. That's all their was. That's all I felt. Coldness seemed to twist it's form around my already frozen body. Coldness seemed to seep through my skin. Coldness seemed to be flowing through my veins. Coldness seemed to be what I was at the moment. Coldness was something I couldn't escape. Coldness had me consumed in it's bitter embrace and it seemed it was never going to release me from it's clutches. I accepted death to overrule my very being, but it seemed even accepting death I would never truly be able to escape the coldness.

* * *

Jessica chose the only option she thought would bring her more joy. Jessica accepted death to end her sorrow-filled life. Jessica accepted death to defeat her so she could be reunited with her lost sister.  
Everyday of her miserable life, consisted of pain and loneliness. As each day passed, Jessica survived the depressing hours, without her sister, without her best friend, without her Sarah beside her. Each day grew harder to tare through, as Jessica was all alone, all by herself, through morning, day, and night. Death seemed to promise her more joy than living had for her.  
It seemed it was fate for Jessica to be reunited with her sister once again.

Except, it wasn't Jessica's time yet. Maybe their was a mystery that still had be solved or a conflict within her mind that had to be brought to ease. Maybe she thought her time was finished. But to Man in the Moon, Jessica's life could have ended, but Adara's had only just begun, and each of their lives had a connection that only the two-in-one could solve.

* * *

Slowly, time trickled past, and the teenage girl's body remained motionless. Her eyes didn't flutter open, her fingers didn't twitch, her chest wasn't rising or falling. She didn't shiver as the fridged winds nipped against her cheeks, or encompassed the girl's form. Jessica couldn't feel the bitter breeze. Jessica couldn't feel anything at the moment.

The final snow clouds above dispersed throughout the night sky, as the unknown winter spirit left the village, bringing the fridged weather away with him.  
Once the immortal sprites presence was gone, the forest atmosphere seemed to brighten.  
The snow began evolve into slush and the blistering gust of air seemed to change into assuring breezes. More animals began to exit their dwellings, feeling the artic weather vanish, and the spring- warmth return.  
Groundhogs peeked their heads out from the underground burrows, chipmunks cautiously skittered their way through the melting forest. Even, deer began to sprout from the hiding areas, as they pranced along past with their fawns following behind.  
The forest seemed to spring back to life, as the warmth began to drive away the coldness.  
Owls soared overhead, since it was still night time. Rabbits hopped across the slushy ground. Wolves even raced by, through the tangled mess of trees. Every creature within the forest passed by the lifeless form sprawled along the forest floor. None seemed to pay attention to the frail form of the teenage girl. None of the wild animals even seemed to notice that she was there. It seemed as if she was invisible. Invisible to the world surrounding her. Nothing, nothing at all seemed to notice her presence. So being invisible also meant being alone for her.  
Loneliness and abandonment seemed to be two things Jessica has most evolved to over the past year. But being alone, was something Jessica would never want to re- experience. Two things she would always want to keep as much distance between, was either being alone or being in the cold. It seemed that coldness and loneliness couldn't stay away from her though.

Secretly, there were two beings who were observing the lifeless form in front and below them.  
The two spirits, examining the girl, helplessly watched the child's dieing moments. They watched her emotions and tears spill freely from her. They watched as all the hope and joy that remained inside of her, crumpled away into nothingness. They saw the somber emotions flicker through her eyes, as haunting memories plagued her mind. The two suspicious spirits oversaw the mournful scene before them, each having different emotions flickering through their beings. One seemed to be relishing these moments, why the other seemed to be saddened by this girl's life and what had come to happen to her. They each sensed each others presence of the other, but were too directed to the mortal's last lonely moments, that they seemed to have forgotten the other spirit was there along with the other.  
Now, the two spirits that were both equally stunned to see the girl given up on her grasp on life so fast, both remained where they stood, for who knows how long? They both just watched from the shadows and sky as the girl seemed to be undetected to the animals that strolled past her. They both were shocked. It seemed as if she was invisible. And the one hidden within the shadows knew exactly what it felt like to be invisible and unseen.

Above in the luminated sky, there was no trace of any snow or clouds within a miles radius. It was a good sign, for now.  
Man in the Moon, watched, helpless to assist the girl, as she sprinted through the forest, as she clung onto hope that she would find a route to her home, as she collapsed onto the forest floor, as tears streamed freely down her slight rosy- red cheeks. Manny was forced to watch as this poor soul's life slowly seeped away from her. It wasn't forcibly torn away from her, but given away, willingly. That what tore his soul apart the most; seeing this girl give her life willingly with no resistance at all.  
Manny couldn't do anything. The girl didn't believe. He and the other spirits, were unnoticed and unseen from her. They were useless to help her. No matter, if they put forth their best efforts, nothing would change. She wouldn't feel or notice their presence. She wouldn't have the hope or joy to believe in them.  
Except, now MiM could reverse that.  
Casually, a ray of moonlight drifted it's way down to the opening. Or more specifically to where Jessica Summer's body laid. The ray could be mistaken as one of the Northern Lights, as many different colours were alighted within it. It seemed to be a calm, serene force. It didn't seem to be rushing towards the girl. But when it reached her, one of it's dimly visible tendrils wrapped around her frame, gently lifting her into the air. She laid limp, in the forces embrace. As the light finally made contact with her, it shimmered more brightly as information that had to be brought, processed it's way to MiM. He gathered the girl's memories, but something seemed to be... different. It seemed as if he was missing a piece of information within the hundreds of filing cabinets that would be near to impossible to discover. MiM didn't focus his attention to that weird deja-vu moment, and continued his process of transforming Jessica. He went through Jessica's recent memories, ones that consisted mostly of her alone. As MiM's mind reeled through Jessica's past misdoing and the effect of that, it felt as if he could feel the heart shattering feelings Jessica had to deal through the past year. MiM watched every memory, every single second of Jessica's past life, and came to the conclusion of what be done.  
The speckles of light shimmered around Jessica, as she remained motionless, unaware of her surroundings and what was happening.  
The light sparkling around her seemed to have a magical touch to it as it transformed her into a new being.  
Her leggings and top dispersed away replaced by a golden laced dress. The dress itself seemed to be made of golden dream sand, as the bottom reached all the way down to her ankles, where mucky brown boots were replaced with twisted silver sandals. The girls hair remained it's magnificent golden colour, but instead of it's straight edge, it transformed into a wavy majestic form. It definitely changed Jessica's appearance more than anyone would expect.  
Her snowy pale skin turned into a radiant tan colour, which suited her hair and dress perfectly. All the jewelry clipped on her, vanished with the wind, as the only accessory that remained with her was the ruby necklace still laced across her neck.  
As the Moon's task was almost complete, a black vine inked itself on the girls right wrists wrapping itself around it, then allowing tendrils to flow up to her shoulder where a rose was imprinted in black along it. The tendrils then molded into vines that had thorns scattered along them. Manny knew it would be a difficult task for Jessica/ Adara to come across that the power of the rose inked on her arm could do, but he had to believe she would have the strength to figure it out.

The ray of light gently placed the limp girl onto the ground, where she laid on her side with her rose printed arm stretched in front of her. Once the beam placed it's newborn spirit down, it then transcended back to it's source, unable to assist the girl any longer. MiM left it's precious Spirit of Summer, in the world alone for all eternity. He couldn't do anything else but the transformation for her. So he helped, or what he thought, by mind- sweeping the girl of her memories, of her past life. She would have no trace of who she previously was or of who her family were. She would not know what her mother or father even looked like or more importantly what her sister's appearance was. MiM knew he took a grave risk entering Jessica into the spirit world, but he just had to hope maybe clearing her memories would do enough to protect her from what fate had planned for her. MiM thought for a moment he could re-alter the fate of this girl, but he was unknown of the horrific future events to come in time.

The figure within the shadows, saw MiM transform this girl, into the gorgeous summer spirit. He couldn't help but adore the way MiM put such beauty into this girl. Her lips seemed to be a rosy red color now, instead of the cracked pink ones that belonged to the teenage mortal before. Her gracious frame, seemed so... delicate. The way her sleeping form was still, and tranquil. The way a frail smile was graced along her lips. There was no flaw along her, she was absolutely perfect.  
Even, the dark vines wrapped along her arm and the rose imprinted by her shoulder seemed to add to her beauty even more. It seemed to make her look.. unique. Most of her body was attired in gold clothes. Her dress, her golden eye shadow, even her finger nails had a coat of clear liquid, with gold specks in it. The black rose, was different, but altogether, it fit perfectly with the rest of her.

It brought the spirit ease to see the girls chest rising and falling. It seemed reassuring to see her alive and breathing once again.  
Before a minute passed by, the concealed spirit, noticed the girl's eyes flutter open revealing the same vibrant blue iris's beneath. They seemed to stand out, against her tan face. He adored this girl, for so many reasons. Her beauty, her innocence, and her fear. Her fear is what attracted him here in the first place, but instead of finding some poor victims fear to crave upon, he found a saddened girl that had her life ripped away from her by the coldness.  
As the girl lifted herself, into a kneeling position, her eyes scanned around the melting tundra but landed upwards on the Moon. Her eyes remained staring towards the moon for a while. But when she came back down to reality, she seemed disappointed.

"Is that it? That can't be."

Only silence greeted her as an answer.

"No. Don't leave me," she wrapped her arms around her as tears began to stream freely from her eyes, "Please, don't leave me all alone."

Minutes, she stayed kneeling in the snow, allowing tears to escape from her eyes. She was all alone with no one to go to for answers, no one to guide her along the confusing path.  
The only information she was gifted with was from Man in the Moon. But there was very little she knew. She had no clue who or what she was. Her mind was empty on information, except for her name. That's all she knew. Her name: _Adara Summers_. That's it. Nothing else. Not where she was from, where her family was, or what she was meant for.

The girl was reeled back to from her depressing state of mind, when she spotted something rested in the snow beside her. She buried her hand around it and brought it up close to her. It seemed to bring her comfort, even though she had no clue what it was.  
When she uncurled her fingers from around it, she was presented with a silver locket. Intricate designs were carved along it, and it shimmered under the moonlight. Her fingers fumbled along it, as her eyes stared in amazement at it. As her fingers slid across a small button positioned on the side, it switched open revealing a photo of two girls within it. Both looked similar, except for one that had hazel brown eyes while the other had electric blue.  
Adara pupils dilated, once she saw the picture. Something inside of her knew these girls. But no matter how hard, her mind seemed to slip away from the answer when she felt so close to it. Who were these two girls. She knew them. She knows she knew them. But there seemed to be a fog that separated her from the answer she so desperately craved.  
She clutched the locket in her hand as she steadily, got up to her feet. It felt like a difficult task just to stand, it felt like her first time she did.  
Once she gained balance, she looked herself over. She had no clue what she appeared like, and had no mirrors to stare at her reflection. She held her arms out in front of her as she examined them with awe. She noticed one had a vine with a black rose inked on it, and found that slightly unusual. But simply, shrugged it off as she raised her head to now examine her surroundings.  
Except, when she glanced around the forest, she didn't expect to find none other than the nightmare king menacingly appear from the shadows as he stalked towards her.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again. I'm sorry; this chapter isn't really that good:p But I had to update before I go on vacation in a couple days:) So I typed this up before I leave, and I had a bad writers block while I did this:p I probably have 10 other rough copies of this chapter. But anyway, wonder what Pitch is going to do Adara;) Your probably going to find out later in the story, sorry it's not going to in the next chappie;) But there going to be a lot of twists through this story:) This was mostly really just the prologue:)**

**Also, Adara Summers is Jessica just now as a spirit.**

**So, that's it for now:) I'll try my best to update as soon as possible:) Please Review! It helps write:)**

**-Silversparkle out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians:p**

* * *

144 years later...

* * *

"You and I aren't that different, you know? Well, in enemies wise." Pitch commented.

"Fine. I can agree with you on that part." The cloaked figure answered.

"Then you know how you and I can get our revenge on both of them." He hinted.

"You have my attention now. Proceed."

"I have the perfect plan to get our revenge. But you have to vow you will join me."

The shrouded figure stood in silence for a moment then answered, "I will only join you for the period of time to get our revenge. That's it though."

"Perfect."

"Now what's your plan?"

"Well first it begins with you getting revenge on Adara Summers."

* * *

_Faster... Faster... Faster!_

Adara raced through the ghost town, with no particular destination in mind, any place would do at the time that was far away from these monsters.

There were cuts and bruises scattered all across her fragile form, and droplets of crimson red seeped into her luminous golden gown. Her legs were utterly exhausted from all the running she's done; from sprinting through the maze of trees, to twisting around corners and ducking into alley ways. And with the multiple injuries dispersed on every inch of her body, it didn't help at all, as it caused her mere pain when she had to do a simple movement. In the many other situations that Adara got involved in through the past century, she would have simply transported herself, to a destination half way across the world. But now in this desperate position she couldn't transport either cause she was to weak at the moment, or her magic was occupied healing her injuries. Adara assumed it was the second option cause even if she was completely weak she would still have her magic to defend herself. Now, there was no trace of magic within her being, as if it abandoned her. She was completely defenseless without it.

Adara cradled her right arm against her chest, terrified for any more pain to be caused upon that limb. It was bent oddly, proving it was clearly broken or maybe, hopefully, fractured. Besides the broken bone in her arm, it also seemed to be smothered in black and blue, along with a few cuts, that had trails of blood rinsing down.  
Her ocean blue eyes had tears threatening to spill over, as they gathered at the bottom of her lids. No matter how much pain she was in, she didn't have time to weep about it while these black sanded creatures were still searching for her.

Adara darted down dimly litted alleys, staying hidden within the shadows.  
Her heart was frantically pounding within her chest, while she took gasps of air. At the moment she was terrified. No, more than terrified. There couldn't seem to be a word to describe how scared she was right now.  
The frigidness in the air didn't help at all, nor the way this town seemed it was abandoned years ago.  
No lights were lit in homes or stores; only street lamps provided any sort of shine, and no one, no one at all were out along the sidewalks, nor any cars zooming down the streets. There was no one to hear Adara's distressed calls for help. Even though it would end in vain for people to hear her, since she's practically invisible to every single being here on Earth. It would still numb her heart, even after a century, when people would walk right through her. It was something that she was cursed with for all of eternity.

Adara cut into an alley, that consisted of only a slither of light. But it had more than plenty of shadows to be concealed within. She darted into the darkened area, and backed further and further into it, until her back hit against a wall. Her vision was concealed of any light. If she outstretched her hand mere inches in front of her face, she would only be able to see darkness. It felt as if a black sheet was placed over her, and she didn't know which direction would lead her towards lighted areas. But it didn't matter if she was unseen to the creatures scrounging for her, then it was fine to stay in this darkened area for a while.

She leaned her back against the wall, and let her eyes flutter shut for a while. It seemed to relax her a little, as she felt her heart rate slow down from it's previous, continuous beating. She took in deep, silent breathes to sooth the excruciating pain traveling through her body.

Adara remained in that position for about half an hour before she realized she couldn't stay here. It was a temporary hideout, and they would soon discover her. And she still had to address her injuries before infection could set in. On top of that, her broken arm definitely had to get looked at too.  
She propped herself off the wall, causing agony course through her body just from a simple movement. She waited for the pain to reside and stumbled her way out from the shadows.  
It was to late, for her to notice the blood red eyes spying on her from behind. The Fearlings already found her.

The last thing Adara expected to see once she emerged from the shadow was a Fearling only a couple feet away her. It's ghost like skeleton drifted through the air with it boney back faced towards Adara. Adara immediately froze once her eyes landed on the Fearling, and she didn't dare make a single sound, as she slowly retreated back into the blackened area.  
Once she turned around, she was presented with a high pitch screech that rang through her ears. Her hands immediately cupped over them to drown out that horrific noise. The noise lasted for only a few seconds, but Adara kept her eyes clamped shut as she was to terrified to open them. But she had to open them sometime.  
Slowly, her eyes peeled open with what she expected to be floating before her. A Fearling; only a few inches away from her, with it's crimson red pupils staring into her aqua blue ones. It seemed hungry. It seemed hungry for her fear.

Adara instantly made a dart in the opposite direction, only to bump into the second fearling. She ricocheted of the fearling and landed on the pavement between the two black sanded creatures that were closing in on her. She glanced back and forth between the two of them; her eyes wide, with fear coating them.

Once they reached her, they grabbed ahold of her arms, and lifted her off the ground. She used her best effort of a struggle against them, but she was to weak for them to release her.

"W-what do you want with me?" She whimpered.

The fearlings didn't answer. Just floated a few feet above the ground, not beginning to transcend to where they had to go. It was as if they were waiting for somebody.

"What are-," Adara was interrupted when a woman appeared from the shadow in front of her. Her black dress she wore almost seemed ghostly like, as it flowed behind her as she progressed through the air towards them. Her pale white skin fit perfectly with her chosen attire. Her vibrant purple eyes seemed as if they were staring right into Adara's soul. As if she was reading her every thought. As if she knew all her secrets and more. It gave Adara shivers to run down her spine.

"Hello Adara."

A smirk grew across her whitened cheeks.

"W-who are you?"

Adara ceased her struggling against the skeleton ghost, as she now wanted answers.

"Well, you must have dozens of question right now. Like who I am. Who these creatures are. Why am I doing this to you."

This mysterious women's voice was shrill, spine-tingling like nails on a chalkboard. By her voice, Adara knew this person was not anything good for her.

"Well, I'll answer them for you," she continued, "These creatures are Fearlings. Me and my partner made these. They are corrupted souls, that are made out of nightmare sand. It is almost to perfect. They are magnificent creations actually."  
As she finished more of those horrid creatures came beside her, and her smile grew wider as she saw Adara's discomfort.

"And for well who I am and why this is happening to you... Let's just call this revenge and for my name. My name is Death."

"I never done anything to you. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Oh yes, you don't remember. Ha! This shall be fun."

Death floated over towards Adara with a menacing smile graced upon her blood red lips. She circled around Adara and the Fearlings holding her as she continued, "You cheated on death. That is something I do not tolerate. When you die, your gone forever. No one ever gets second chance to live again. Except you and one other person. But I shall deal with him later. Anyway, you were suppose to die, to join me. I began to lure you in, but when you finally came to me, Man in the Moon brought you back. I had you right there, your soul floating towards me until MiM called you back. I never let that happen. Death is a guarantee in life, and well you found a loop whole around it."

Adara was lost.  
She died? How? Was this how she became a spirit? Did she have a life before this? A family, maybe even a sister or brother? How did she die though?

Death circled back in front of Adara and noticed her dazed expression. She cupped her fingers around the girls chin and warned, " And when you cheat on death. I make sure your life is a living hell. And I promise, this will only be the beginning. You will be begging to join me, to join death, where you belong, when I'm done with you."

Death ordered her Fearlings to release the girl. She collapsed on her knees before death as the Fearlings lined up behind her.

She stared down at the frightened child, and continued, "I shouldn't get all the credit. Pitch Black wants his turn with you too. I'm sure you remember him."

Her raven black hair reached all the way down to waste, and looked fringed at the bottoms. Adara was dazed, that was the only thing she could use to distract her at the moment. There was so much to process. Her mind had thousands of thoughts reeling through, as each one she desperately wanted answers to.

Death saw Adara. She was becoming more dazed by the second. She was probably going to fall into unconsciousness any minute.

"Now," she began to the kneeled girl, "Let's have some fun."

She stretched her hand before her, and dark tendrils of sand emerged from her finger tips, slithering towards Jessica. Jessica backed away but Death flicked her head signaling Fearlings to restrain her.  
Two Fearlings came forth and held on to the girls arms, as she struggled against them. The dark sand progressed towards her, and her struggles became more frantic.

"Somebody Help!" She screamed. But nobody could hear her. Nobody was coming.

As the sand was a centimeter from making contact, it instantly transformed. Into golden sand and retreated away from her. Adara ceased her struggling, feeling safe for the moment.

The Fearling restraining her, dispersed from existence, and she collapsed to the pavement below her. She didn't have any more strength, to kneel any longer, and allowed her self to lay across the cold cement.

Everything around her seemed to be blurred. She saw the Fearlings turning into golden sand and falling to the ground, and Death screaming something she couldn't make out, then disappearing in one of her portals.

Before Adara allowed darkness to consume her mind, something caught her attention. Along the ground and sides of the walls, something intricate and clear seemed to blanket them. Before Adara fell into unconsciousness, she made out what it was.

Was that ice?

* * *

**A/N: Woo, done:) Sorry, for the long wait but I had writers block for this chapter and I've been working on another story. **

**But I think this chappie came out alright:) **

**Also, if the ending didn't make sense, Jack is there too. **

**Anyway, I'm going to try and update this before Wednesday before I go on vacation:) But after that I won't be able to update for a week or so:( But I promise I will once I get back:)**

**For now, Review:) **

**Also, I'm probably going to change this description for this story, because I had a lot of outlines for this story and at first I was going to go along with another one, but I think this one, with Death and everything will be more interesting:) So make sure you read the description again:)**

**REVIEW:) Makes me update quicker:)**

**-Silversparkleout**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own RotG.**

* * *

Death barged through the gigantic doubled doors, and let herself into the nightmare kings domain. Hundreds of cages were suspended from the ceiling, and the whole place was a labyrinth, with bridges and tunnels that would lead to different destinations. It was completely empty within here. There wasn't a single nightmare or fearling within this room. They were probably out spreading fear or in another part of the lair. The cages above were bare, as there were no captives held in them. Death had a couple of ideas to spruce up this area to her likings. But she strolled past the isolated area, and made her way into one of the many tunnels exiting the main area of Pitch's lair.

Death continued her way through the maze, taking twists and turns, seeming confident in where she knew she was heading. It didn't take any effort for her to know when to take a left or right and head down the abandoned tunnel. Her mind seemed to be pre- occupied on another matter at the moment. Revenge. Revenge on those retched Guardians. They would always foil her plans. For all of her immortal life, her plans would always end in failure due to those Guardians of Childhood. How much she hated them, for that. It frustrated her to no end. The outcome of her strategies would always be the Guardians leaving with victory and her sulking in failure. She needed to defeat them once and for all. And now, it seems like they have a new member to assist them. And it couldn't be anymore perfect as that new member is none other than Jack Frost.

Death had to hold in a laugh as she thought of Jack Frost being apart of the Guardians. Jack Frost was certainly no Guardian. She would probably even make a better Guardian than him and that's saying something. But no matter. It would be easier to get her revenge on him. She was certainly excited to begin her revenge with the winter sprite; he cheated on death, and she was sure to make sure he regretted that.

Jack should have drowned in those icy depths of that lake, 300 years ago. He was so close to becoming hers. But once she was about to grab ahold of him, his soul was returned back to his body, due to Man in the Moon. He was ripped away from her. All those years ago Jackson Overland Frost, would have belonged to her for all of eternity, but Man in the Moon had to take pity on that boy, and transformed him into Jack Frost.  
Jack, now, was a very handsome boy, and Death loved to have fun with such good looking spirits. She couldn't wait, for phase 2 of her and Pitch's plan to proceed.

Death rampaged her way through the torch lit hall, musing over her fun procedure's of how to have fun with winter sprites. A wicked smile formed upon her lips, as an idea came to mind.

Oh, how she loved revenge. Jack isn't even going to know what hit him.

Death slammed open the wooden door, entering into Pitch's office. It was gloomy in here, and she liked it that way.  
The only light within the room was a candle with a small flame flickering away on top. On the side wall there were shelves upon shelves of dark magic books, taking up every inch upon the wall. Through her time strategizing with Pitch, she would sometimes skim through the spell books, relishing every enchantment and curse. Death didn't have the ability to control this type of power, but Pitch said he knew of only a few that did have the talent to. And he was going to gather them later in their plan.  
Their seemed to be a cold breeze within the stone built room and it made a small shiver crawl up her back. Death shook it away and then scanned the rest of the room simply finding a small fire. Well, it wasn't exactly a fire. Instead of that warmthening fire, this was made out of black sand. Death admired Pitch's creativity with making the fire out of black sand. There were sofa's and chairs placed around the fire. It seemed no one has sat on them as there were cob webs forming upon the green cushions.

Death strolled over to Pitch's desk where she made out the Boogeyman sleeping. His arms were sprawled across the paper filled table, and his head rested on top with his eyelids shut. There was a soft snore that emitted from him as it looked like he was having a sweet nightmare. Death rolled her eyes, and then formed a black sanded glove within her palm, and quietly, snuck her way behind the chair with the boogeyman rested within it. She raised the glove above her head and brought it down, upon the back of Pitch's head. His eyes immediately snapped open, as he got jostled awake. He forced his chair back as he got to his feet, and if it wasn't for Death's fast reflexes the chair was bombarded right into her. Instead it crashed against the wall with an abundance of force.

_Did she just scare the Boogeyman?_ She thought.

Death sidestepped, and made her way back to the front of the desk, teasing, "You seem busy."

As Pitch calmed down, recognizing it was just Death, he gave her a death glare, for 'startling' him like that. Death didn't seem to notice his glare, or it didn't simply bother her.

"Well, that was fairly quick. I thought you would be out for a couple hours."

Death seemed to be admiring the darkened area as she awaited Pitch's reply to her snarky comment, but once he spoke, she slammed her fists down upon the table and her eyes glared right into Pitch's. It seemed there was venom within them, as they were hazed over with utter rage.

"I would have been! If those retched Guardians didn't attack me! It seems like you forgot one little detail in your plan. Now they have the girl, and she is most likely going to tell them everything I told her! They're going to know we are working together, and they'll somehow figure out our plan! Your plan is a failure Pitch!"

The pupils in her poisonous purple eyes seemed to dilate into a diamond shape, of those of a snakes, as she let her frustration out.

"Now, now. No need to get all upset," Pitch reassured as a smirk graced upon his lips.

Before he could continue Death interrupted, "Why! I should be angry right now! Our plan is a complete wreck!"

She slammed her fist down upon the table once again, but once it made connection, a small flame flickered on the papers littered across and then cascaded to the others. Death's face changed from complete rage to shock. How did she do that?

Pitch snapped his fingers, with a bored expression plastered across his face, as the flame extinguished itself, and transformed into nightmare sand that collapsed onto the parchments. A few papers were now charred and some were now piles of ash. Shame. Some of those were important documents. But more importantly, how did Death do that?

"How did you do that?," he questioned.

"I don't know." She admitted.

Her eyes glanced towards Pitch for guidance and then he asked, "Have you been reading any of my spell books? Mostly any to do with fire?"

"I did skim through the ones with fire, I guess."

Then it all made sense. Pitch and Death had a lot to discuss about.

_Oh, how perfect this is. _He mused.

"Well, it seems like you have talent with the fire spells then. I never explained this to you before, since it seemed like a waste of effort to. But now I see you have the ability. This will change our whole plan."

Death was dumbfounded. She could control fire? Could she really? That would be amazing if she could. It would definitely assist her with her revenge. But how? She never thought she had this ability to.

Pitch strolled over to the book shelf, and grazed his finger past the other spell books of other elements and continued until he reached the one he was searching for.

He had a lot to explain. But he was pleased that he found a spirit that had this power. It was extremely rare to find spirits that had the gift to control this dark magic. But he just discovered one that could control fire. Now he knew of three. He just had to discover the fourth and it would be complete.

Carrying the large book to his side, Pitch made his way over to Death, and outstretched his free arm, silently instructing her to have a seat in one of the sofa positioned by his fire. As Pitch glanced to Death, instead of being her menacing self, like she usually was. She looked frightened. She looked like an innocent child that was lost and confused. And Pitch was the one with all the answers.

When they were finally seated, Pitch began, "Now Death. This may seem like an unusual question. But it is '_very'_ important. I need you to tell me how you died."

* * *

**A/N: Hello:) This chappie might be confusing at the moment. But I left a few hints for it to make a little sense. It will all be explained later. Don't worry I have it planned out. In my mind at least, I should really write it down before I forget.  
Anyway, this story is going to be kinda long, cause I have a lot of twists through out it so I have to get started with introducing everything then moving on towards that. And the romance with Jack and Adara will begin soon:)**

**Now, I said this will be the last chapter before I leave for vaca. but I'm going to do my very best and update one more time. Next chapter will either be up tomorrow or early Wednesday:)  
But Review, it helps me write:)**

**Till next time:)**

**-Silversparkleout**


End file.
